


Primera Navidad

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jack and Gabe's first Christmas together after getting home from service.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Primera Navidad

Their tree was small and sparsely decorated, but it was perfect for their first Christmas together. The presents the men had gotten each other rest underneath the meager tree, half of them wrapped nicely (Gabriel’s doing) and the other half wrapped poorly.

Gabriel and Jack rest on the couch under a huge blanket, leaning against each other with their hands entwined. “I still don’t understand how you can wrap presents so well,” Jack said as he nudged Gabe, sitting up slightly to reach over Gabriel and grab his mug of coffee from the side table.

“I was taught skills other than farming and sports,” Gabe teased, stretching his legs out for a moment while Jack took a sip from his mug.

“You act like I’m not well-rounded.” Jack shook his head in faux-disappointment. “I’m hurt.”

“Let me kiss it better.” Gabe took the mug and set it down, guiding Jack to lay back on the empty cushions of the couch. The look on Jack’s face was dubious immediately.

“Reyes, I know you’re not trying to dominate me right now.”

Gabe leaned down and kissed Jack softly, letting one hand rest on Jack’s hip. “Nah, baby. Just kissing you,” Gabe murmured against his lips, thumb pressing into his hip bone. Jack kissed him back, wrapping an arm around Gabe’s neck to pull him closer. Gabriel’s hand slid up Jack’s shirt, going to his nipple. Gabe pinched it gently, pulling back to grin at Jack’s soft moan against his lips.

“That’s not just kissing, Gabe,” Jack muttered, keeping Gabriel close.

“Not enjoying yourself?” Gabe teased, hand going across his chest to pinch the other one. Jack’s cheeks flushed.

“Shut up and keep kissing me.”

\------

Jack and Gabe stood on the front porch of Gabe’s Abuelita’s house, Jack clutching flowers in one hand, Gabe’s in the other. “Are you absolutely sure you want me here? I don’t want to make anything tense or weird.”

Gabe leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. “Yes, I want you here. They want me here, and you and I are a package deal. She has to get over the fact that I’m not straight. Besides, I’m sure she’ll love you.” With that, Gabriel knocked on the door.

An older woman answered the door, her face splitting into a wide smile when she saw Gabe. “ _Mi bebe!_ ” She rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Gabriel hugged her back, a huge grin on his lips.

“Hi, Abuelita,” Gabe greets, pulling back enough to see her face. “ _Abuelita, this is Jack, my boyfriend._ ” Gabe slipped into Spanish easily, his mother tongue comfortable and familiar.

Jack smiled politely, offering his hand. Abuelita took it and shook it firmly, smiling politely back. _“Hello, it’s nice to finally meet you. Gabriel talks about you all the time.”_ Jack’s Spanish was very good for only learning for a few months. Gabriel was a great teacher and Jack was eager to learn.

“Oh, you speak Spanish!” Abuelita said with an ear-to-ear grin. Jack nodded.

“Gabe’s been teaching me. Basically everything in the apartment is labeled for me to learn quicker. We practice every day.”

Abuelita patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “That’s fantastic! You can call me Abuelita, come in, come in.” She ushered them inside the house, Jack grabbing Gabe’s hand again for comfort. Gabe squeezed it gently.

“These are for you, ma’am,” Jack said as he offered the flowers to the older woman.

“Oh, thank you. They’re beautiful.” She took them gratefully and made her way into the kitchen, Gabe following her and leading Jack by his hand. Gabe pulled out a chair at the island for Jack before sitting next to the man. Gabe’s Abuelita set to work putting the flowers in a vase.

Abuelita was obviously very excited to have Gabriel home for Christmas, since it was the first one he could spend at home since he had enlisted in the military. She went all out, cooking all of Gabe’s favorites, along with the usual Christmas spread. Some of the dishes were on the kitchen table, while others were still cooking.

Once the flowers were at home in their new vase, she went back to cooking. “So, Jack, tell me about yourself.”

“Oh, uh. I’m a year younger than Gabe, we met while serving together in the same squad. I’m from Indiana, I grew up on a farm. I don’t speak to my family, so I really appreciate the invite. Otherwise, I would’ve spent the holiday alone.”

“My Gabriel insisted that you come.” She didn’t say it with malice, but it was obvious to Jack that she was still a little uncomfortable with the fact that Gabe had brought home a boy instead of a girl.

Gabe shrugged. “We don’t really go anywhere without each other anymore. Besides work, of course. Jack’s nearly done with his studies to be an immigration lawyer,” Gabriel said proudly, rubbing Jack’s knuckles with his thumb.

“That’s wonderful! Is that why Gabriel is teaching you Spanish?”

Jack shook his head. “No, ma’am. I’m learning because I think that culture and language are important things to share with a partner. I’m sure it will come in handy, it already does just by living in LA. Gabe and I have days where we use as little English as possible to aid my learning process. We visit los mercados a lot so I can practice in real situations.”

Their conversation continued for an hour until all of dinner was finally ready, Gabe only contributing when necessary. He kept a fond smile on his face, almost able to see the hesitation leave his grandmother as she spoke to Jack with continued ease.

They gathered in the living room to eat, a good portion of Gabe’s family there. He sat next to a woman named Sombra, who he introduced as his sister.

“Ay, Gabriel,” she crooned. “ _Bringing home the white boy, you’re going to make Abuelita throw up. Why didn’t you get a beard for her sake?_ ” Sombra questioned him, not sounding upset, more teasing than anything.

 _“I don’t know, I think she likes me_ ,” Jack responded with a slight grin. Sombra lit up.

“But he knows Spanish! Maybe she does like you already.” Sombra replied, grinning at Jack.

“It’s hard not to like Jack,” Gabe told her, wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulders. “He’s pretty great.”

“Ay, that’s gay, Gabriel,” Sombra teased, standing up to go make a plate. “You two want a little of everything?”

Abuelita came into the room from the kitchen. “Don’t worry about it, Sombra. I handled it.” She set a plate down in front of Jack, then Gabriel, then Sombra. “I take care of my babies.”


End file.
